kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Panda 3
WeAreMovieGeeks.com - "KUNG FU PANDA 3 ... Among DreamWorks Animation's 2013–2016 Releases" by Michelle McCue Alessandro Carloni Deadline Hollywood - "'Kung Fu Panda 3' Gets Co-Director As DWA Looks To Shore Up Franchises" by Dominic Patten |Row 2 title= Produced by |Row 2 info= Melissa Cobb Jeffrey Hermann Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger DreamWorks Animation Investor Relations - "DreamWorks Animation Packs A Powerful Punch With New Cast Additions For Kung Fu Panda 3" |Row 3 title= Written by |Row 3 info= Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger |Row 4 title= Starring |Row 4 info= |Row 5 title= Music by |Row 5 info= Film Music Reporter - "Hans Zimmer to Return for 'Kung Fu Panda 3'" |Row 6 title= Edited by |Row 6 info= Unknown |Row 7 title= Production companies |Row 7 info= |Row 8 title= Distributed by |Row 8 info= DreamWorks Animation Investor Relations - "New Distributor Twentieth Century Fox Unveils DreamWorks Animation's Release Slate Through 2016" |Row 9 title= Release date |Row 9 info= March 18, 2016The Hollywood Reporter - "'Kung Fu Panda 3' Moves Out of 2015 to Avoid 'Star Wars'" by Pamela McClintockVariety.com - "DreamWorks Animation Moves 'Kung Fu Panda 3' Out of 2015, Away from 'Star Wars'" by Marc Graser |Row 10 title= Running time |Row 10 info= Unknown |Row 11 title= Countries |Row 11 info= United States China |Row 12 title= Language |Row 12 info= English |Row 13 title= Preceded by |Row 13 info= "Panda Paws" }} Kung Fu Panda 3 is the upcoming third film in the ''Kung Fu Panda'' franchise. It is being developed in China as a co-production between and its Chinese partners at .PRNewswire.com - "Rising Dreams in the Orient: Oriental DreamWorks To Establish Headquarters in Xuhui" It will be distributed by and have returning filmmakers as the director, Melissa Cobb and as producers, and Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger as its writers. Also returning are the franchise's original cast members, as well as three additional new cast members: , , , and . The film is currently scheduled to be released on March 18, 2016. Plot synopsis The film ... follows Po, the chosen one, as he continues on his journey mastering the art of kung fu... and noodle slurping. Continuing on his now legendary adventures of awesomeness, Po must face two hugely epic, but very different threats: one supernatural and the other a little closer to home. ) and returns to his birthplace, yet soon realizes he doesn't fit in. There he meets the overly eager Mei Mei ( ), who has been promised in an arranged marriage to Po. Po must also battle an evil spirit called The Collector ( ), who is able to steal the powers of every Kung Fu Master he meets—and his sights are set on Po. Toy World Magazine (January 2015) - "Living the Dream" (p. 65) by Nick Cooke (DreamWorks Animation UK Hardlines Director) }} Voice cast , Monkey, Tigress, Po, Crane, Viper, and Shifu.]] * as Po * as Tigress * as Shifu * as Monkey * as Mantis * as Viper * as Crane * as Mr. Ping * as Po's father * as Mei Mei * as The Collector * Instagram.com - "Kung Fu Panda 3 recording with Mr. Whiplash himself..." by Phil Craven as TBA Progress Pre-production return as director is incredibly exciting for the studio. Under her guidance I have no doubt that our returning cast and our outstanding new voice talent will take the franchise's story to the next level. |speaker= |source= }} On April 26, 2012, first spoke to the press about the possible development of another Kung Fu Panda sequel: "I think they're writing it, writing hard as we speak," he shared. "I'd love to return. Yeah, it's a blast."AccessHollywood.com - "Jack Black Talks 'Kung Fu Panda 3': 'I'd Love To' Return" The sequel was then officially confirmed on July 12, 2012 at the by , chief creative officer and co-president of production at . A fan at the convention had asked him about the tease right before the credits in Kung Fu Panda 2, and if it might possibly lead to a sequel. Damaschke paused and then answered, "Yes, there will be a Kung Fu Panda 3."Collider.com - "Comic-Con: DreamWorks Animation Panel ... Confirms KUNG FU PANDA 3" by Brendan Bettinger The film is being majorly produced and distributed by DreamWorks' new Shanghai-based company called (ODW). According to Li Huaiyu, chief investment officer of (one of the founders of Oriental DreamWorks), Kung Fu Panda 3 "has been given priority on the agenda of ODW, which is set to begin operations later this year." Li also shared that "it's likely for ODW to participate in the distribution of Kung Fu Panda 3."CNTV.cn (English) - "Welcome home, Kung Fu Panda" by Xinhua Approximately one-third of the film is being produced at ODW, and the remainder at the main DreamWorks Animation headquarters in Glendale, California.SeekingAlpha.com - "DreamWorks Animation SKG Management Discusses Q3 2012 Results - Earnings Call Transcript" On November 12, 2012, executive producer commented on the film's development: We basically talked about where we would go in the third one in the second one. We really finished [Kung Fu Panda 2] with the real father of Po saying 'My son is alive,' so that allows us to continue that arc of Po as a character. All I can say is the bad guy in the third one is possibly the most formidable villain in the series. ... We finished an outline, we presented a character design, we presented a couple of sequences in storyboard, and we're very hard at work on a screenplay.Collider.com - "Guillermo del Toro Talks PUSS IN BOOTS 2, KUNG FU PANDA 3 & TROLLHUNTERS..." by Adam Chitwood On April 9, 2013, DreamWorks announced the addition of three new cast members ( , , and ), as well as the film's new release date of December 23, 2015. In addition, some of the film's plot elements were also revealed. On June 17, 2013, one of the film's Shanghai-based partners (Peter Li) announced and confirmed that production on the film would officially commence in August.The Hollywood Reporter - "'Kung Fu Panda 3' to Begin Production in August" by Clarence Tsui On July 10, 2013, del Toro shared a brief update on the film in an interview, mentioning that it's "going great. It's very different from the second one. We came up with a really good idea a character. It sort of links with the ending of the second one."Collider.com - "Guillermo del Toro Gives Updates ..." by Adam Chitwood Two days later, on July 12, ODW vice president Shuai Min disclosed another brief update. "The script has been finished and production will soon start. What the work demonstrates is not just 'Chinese elements,' but profound Chinese culture and rich local flavor."English.news.cn - "Oriental DreamWorks to build indoor theme park" by Xinhua Production ODW_visit1.jpg|Director Jen Nelson at Oriental DreamWorks ODW_visit2.jpg|'' '' ODW_visit3.jpg|'' '' ODW_visit4.jpg|Director Jen Nelson (far right) and producer Melissa Cobb (middle) at Oriental DreamWorks ODW_visit5.jpg|'' '' ODW_visit6.jpg|'' '' ODW_visit7.jpg|'' '' In October 2013, the film's production team spent a week in Shanghai with their production partners at Oriental DreamWorks. While there, they were treated to some authentic Chinese experiences by the ODW team to help them incorporate ideas for the film; these included "a , , high kicking Kung Fu action, as well as wedding ceremonies from the , , and dynasties."Oriental-DreamWorks.com - "Jennifer Yu(h)-Nelson, Director of 'Kung Fu Panda 3' and Her Team" On May 21, 2014, DreamWorks Animation spoke to the press briefly about the film. Addressing the comedic value of his company's films, he stated that "'Kung Fu Panda 3' ... is actually more broadly comedic. It's actually closer to the first movie than the second movie; the second was dealing with Po's past and had dark elements to it."HitFix.com - "Jeffrey Katzenberg on 'Dragon' sequels and how Marvel is DreamWorks' new competition" by Gregory Ellwood On December 11, 2014, it was announced that the film will move back to its original release date of March 18, 2016. On February 24, 2015, it was reported that Alessandro Carloni had joined as a co-director. According to the report, Carloni (an animation supervisor on the first film and a story artist on the second) joined Yuh following her request to strengthen "the director's bench" to ensure that the film is completed in a timely manner. On March 8, 2015, a movie reviewer reported seeing a "prologue" teaser of the film at a screening of .Tumblr.com - "Yesterday I went to a screening of DreamWorks’ Home ... (and) they showed a ... prologue for Kung Fu Panda 3." by Rendy Jones It is currently unknown when this teaser will publicly show. Music On July 25, 2014, it was announced that would return to score the film. Release Kung Fu Panda 3 was previously confirmed for an earlier release date of December 23, 2015. However, to avoid direct competition with , the film was moved back to its original and current release date of March 18, 2016. Planned sequels According to CEO , there are more Kung Fu Panda sequels planned, with a possibility of six films total.Empire Online - "Jeffrey Katzenberg: The DreamWorks Animation boss talks Shrek, Dragons and the future" Trivia * Kung Fu Panda 3 is the first major Hollywood animated feature film to be co-produced with a . Gallery Posters KFP3_poster1.jpg|Picture of a poster taken by a fan KFP3_poster2.jpg|Picture of a poster taken by a fan and submitted by User:Kurtchancechase KFP3_poster3.jpg|Poster featured in a 2015 calendar by ; picture taken by T.F. Pilyale on Tumblr View more... Behind-the-scenes Story_crew_meeting.jpg|The film story crew in a meeting KFP3_story-pitching.jpg|The story crew paper-pitching ideas KFP3_suits-2.jpg|Crew members filming in motion-capture suits KFP3_Jack-Black.jpg| recording in the booth for Po KFP3_Jackie-Chan.jpg| recording in the booth for Monkey KFP3_J-K-Simmons.jpg| recording in the booth More behind-the-scenes... Concept art KFP3-visualdev.jpg|Visual development title art by Arthur Fong KFP_3-concept-art.jpg|Scene concept art (Click here to view the unmarked original) KFP3_colored-storyboard.jpg|A colored storyboard More concept art... Videos Coming soon! View more... References }} External links * Official site * * * * * Category:Films Category:Media